


All Is Fair And All That

by DeadWalker



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Rickyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadWalker/pseuds/DeadWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl wants something. And that's serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Is Fair And All That

**Author's Note:**

> This is a separate little drabble, I was just playing around and amusing myself.
> 
> It can be read as a sort of continuation to what happened in "Call Me A Fool", but totally works on its own, too.

 

 

Rick blanched. "No, Daryl. Do it and I _will_ fight you."

"I'm countin' on it."

"Daryl, no." 

Daryl's lips pulled into a predatory smile, teeth flashing, and he lunged.

To this day, Rick will not admit he went down with a shrill squeal as Daryl tackled him to the ground. The man pinned him to the floor, his whole weight resting on Rick as he sat on his upper thighs, legs on both sides of Rick's torso. His hands snaked to Rick's flanks.

Rick should have never ever let him know that he was ticklish. The sounds that left him must have been truly embarrassing as he squirmed and hiccuped under Daryl, trying to get free from the assaulting hands. God, the man was heavier than he looked. Daryl just grinned, and tickled even harder.

"Tell me." 

"N-N-No!" Rick stuttered.

"Tell me. I can keep at this forever."

"I love you."

Daryl's hands slid under Rick's arms to a spot he knew was especially sensitive. "Not that, ye ass."

"B-B-But It's true. Ow! It's true!"

"I know it's true. Yer a fucking cry baby and I love ya too but that's not what I'm after now." One of Daryl's hands slipped under Rick's shirt, cold fingers digging into his warm sides, while the other found its way down to Rick's hipbone. Bringing out the big guns then. Daryl _knew_ that his hips were ticklish as hell.

"Okay okay!" Rick shrieked. "I SURRENDER. Don't do it, I surrender! They're in my cell."

Daryl lifted his hands from Rick's sides and crossed his arms, but he stayed straddled over his thighs. His eyes narrowed. "Where in yer cell, exactly?"

"The box where I keep my ammo, under the shelves in the corner."

Daryl just smirked victoriously, and leaned down to press a kiss to Rick's lips before getting up and bounding in the direction of his cell.

"You're really not fightin' fair, you know that?" He called after the retreating hunter.

Daryl's snort was loud enough to carry to Rick's ears. "Never claimed I was."

"I expect you to share!"

"Not a chance, officer. These are for me an' Lil' Asskicker only. Ya come close and I'll have to fight ya again, and we both know how that turns out."

"You are _not_ giving her chocolate, Daryl!"

"Watch me." He smirked. "Jus' a taste, I promise. I'll eat the rest."

Rick huffed as he watched Daryl stroll away with a self-satisfied air. No bother getting up, then. "Smug bastard," he muttered as he thumped his head back down to rest on the ground.

Good grief, the things the guy put him through just to find Rick's secret candy bar stash. The man was gonna be the death of him.


End file.
